1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decoilers for metal strip or wire and is structured to decoil from either a pallet coil or a traverse reel. More specifically, this invention is a convertible decoiler adapted to either support a pallet coil on its side for decoiling or a reel on its flanges. In either case speed controls assure smooth delivery of the strip material at the rate called for at the point of use.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99.
In the prior art there are patents which decoil pallet coils. An example is my own U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,694 which issued July 18, 1989. My earlier device includes a powered turntable for supporting the pallet, the drive being linked to a dancer arm around which the strip loops on its way to the point of use. The dancer arm operates outwardly from the periphery of the coil and is biased further outward still. It is linked to a speed control which in turn is connected to the turntable drive. By this means the pallet coil is rotated at the rate which the product is needed at its point of use.
Also in the art there are apparatuses for decoiling from a reel or traverse spool resting on its flanges on a pair of parallel rollers. An example is shown in the old U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,576 which issued Dec. 23, 1958 to H. L. Woellner. This patent teaches the use of a brake to slow down the spinning of the reel to prevent overrun of the reel on the rollers when the rate of takeoff of the wire off the reel is suddenly reduced.
Means for supporting a reel either about a vertical or horizontal axis is also disclosed in the old U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,651 which issued July 18, 1944 to H. H. Colson. The apparatus in this patent invariably supports the reel internally and does not provide drive means for powering the reel.